Riddick's Son
by star2000shadow
Summary: A BtVs Pitch Black Riddick Crossover Warning's:at the most at least Rape, if there are more I'll up date. The story's back on. who said I stayed down long./Slashy Warning as in Yaoi, deal with it./
1. Chapter 1:The Past

Riddick's Son

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fanfiction by

_**Riddick's Past...**_

_**...Xander's Future**_

_**Chapter One: The Past...**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

**Author Note: **This story is deddicated to TTH's own aewnaur for her wonderfull story which in turn spawned this little Plot bunny. The Chronicles of Riddick: The Underverse  
Now, On with the show..

Riddick didn't lift his head, hell didn't even shift his breathing as he woke up, eye's still slitted, he noted the goggle's he wore to hide his unnaturel eye's hadn't been removed and gave a mental sigh, he could tell he was on a prison transport. he mentaly listend to those moveing around him talking,

Whispering and the like all the while he rememberd what had happend just before his capture, and tried to tell himself he did the right thing for his son.

_Riddick stood above the Grave of his lover. his eye's narrowed in repressed rage. They'd pay, they would all pay for what they had done to them. to him and his kind.  
They would_ _**Learn**__ why you did __**Not **__Mess with or betray the __Furyan's. Why you where particularly __Carefull__ around them and __**Never**__ hurt one they where mated with._  
_almost forgetting the small bundle to the side until the baby gave a particularly loud cry, Riddick placed a hand on his mate's Tomb stone before he moved and knelt beside the child, he hummbed his mate's favorite song softly, whispering that thing's would be alright, and that he'd find Him, Slowly Alex calmned, quited, and fell asleep. Alexander, Protector of man kind. he idly wonderd if his mate had been psychic. it wouldn't surprise him.  
Sighing he slide the lid to the 'Pod' on. inside the small space pod was enough air for three weeks, and the same amount in sleeping gas.  
Placeing the little space pod on the drawen out in chalk pentagram. his eye's holding a world of sorrow as he stared down at the space pod holding his last family member. his son. "I'll come for you I promise Alex, as soon as I can.." he murmerd before starting the spell that would send his son to somewhere safe. ohh he'd be able to find him, it might take forever but nothing int his world would keep him from __**Not**__ finding him. suddenly with a blinding flash, and a sharp 'Crack' the space pod holding his son dissapeard along witht he chalked out line's of the pentagram. _

Sighing Riddick shifted slightly finely 'wakeing up' as it where. "Hello Tool's..Long time no see.."

**Author Note: ** To warn you all Im very new at this, and I might need Help with idea's along the way, or suggest something you wouldn't mind seeing, this IS a Riddick/Xander story, I know the beginging is Short, but there will be more. so please stay tuned, Comment's and the like are definetly wanted.


	2. Chapter 2:The Present

**Riddick's Son**

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fanfiction by

_**Riddick's Past...**_

_**...Xander's Future **_

_**Chapter Two: ...The Present**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

**Author Note: ** Just so you know, this is not gonna be a 'Buffy and group' Story, in this one the gang treat's Xander, who is a passible fighter, like dirt. and his family well..that'd be telling now wouldn't it?

**Now, On with the show..**

Xander Harris stalked down the street, at night, not the Smartest move, but then he was angery and could USE a fight. "I help.. I mean come on I've saved her life a dozen time's over.. It's not my fault every time I try and do something for them she shove's me into something or 'out of the way' as she so snobbishly put's it.." he mutterd, voice a low snarl. "Who was it who went after her in the master's cave, who dragged Dead boy down there, who did CPR on her..."Who was it who is alway's their shoulder to cry on, the one who ease's their pain..makes them laugh when their to scared.." he mutterd starting to talk aloud agian. reaching his family's home he went silent as he slide the front door open and looked both way's, when it appeared that no one was still up he slide in, shut the door softly, and froze, listening to see if he woke anyone up. when nothing sounded, he took a shakeing breath and moved to the basement stair's, Takeing a deep breath he started down still muttering to himself, eye's narrowed as he did so.

Once down in his 'room' Xander moved to the bed, removeing his shirt as he did so, As he did his back side's and arm's became visible, revealing Scar's, some Thin and almost seemingly delicate, other's thick like the skin had been cut or he'd slamned into something sharp.. not to mention the current bruise's, the burn marks that seemed old, his body was a patch work of pain. then there where the claw marks fromt he monster's he hunted nightly with buffy and the gang..

People seemed to think that he wore Baggy loud clothe's just because he had no taste, that wasn't true at all, he HAD taste, but if people where to busy Proclaiming how Bad his clothes where, they tended to not **See** the bruise's or cut's or burns on his body.

Xander tiredly moved into the bathroom and continued striping, not an inch of his body was clear of any scar's.

Xander didn't hear the footstep's comeing down the stair's due to the water, nor did he notice the half open bathroom door opening further.

No one heard the cry's and plea's, nor did they hear the fighting, or the sound's of a body slamning into furniture as they did.

The Next day Xander didn't show up for school, or for classes..didn't even show up for the 'Scooby' meeting's that night.

Willow, Buffy and Gile's didn't even seem to notice..


	3. Chapter 3:The Present :Part 2

**Riddick's Son**

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fanfiction by

_**Riddick's Past...**_

_**...Xander's Future **_

_**Chapter Three: ...The Present**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

**Author Note: **Just so you know, this is not gonna be a 'Buffy and group' Story, in this one the gang treat's Xander, who is a passible fighter, like dirt. and his family well..that'd be telling now wouldn't it?

**Now, On with the show..**

Riddick stood by the thrown to the Necromonger's.The Necromonger Threat still hung over his head, Not that he really cared. well maybe he SHOULD care but he couldn't get up the energy to do so. it was nearing 17 year's, 17 year's of not knowing if Alex had made it in what ever new life he had, 17 year's of constant worrie, and stress..and fear..  
fear that his son might already be dead. Earth Prime's past, for he knew he'd sent the boy to earth after doing a tracking 'spell', was not knowen for it's peace.  
Not knowen for it at all.  
The Necromonger's had slowly made more space across the solar system's, he'd tried to slow it down but it just kept growing faster and faster..

And it didn't help that the Elementals had started pokeing THEIR nose's into it.  
Especialy the AIR elemental's.  
But then again, Air Elemental's where knowen as Nose 'Busy Body's.'

Sighing Riddick sat down on the throwen, one leg throwen over an arm rest as he sighed. 'Damn it all..' Aereon, the Air Elemental.  
"How do I **Stop **this, there's already Upriseing's against the restriction's I've placed on them, and Damn it your not helping.." he snarled at the old women who remained 'calm'..Which only annoyed Riddick all the more.

"Have you found a reversel spell yet?" he'd had the old women search for a spell that would take one to their blood relation. of course that didn't seem to be working, becaue the female was just so..  
**So** into not helping. She alway's talked in riddle's, and it annoyed the hell out of him. so he alway's tried to annoy the hell out of her at anny chance he got.

"Not Yet, But I'll work on it.." She mutterd.  
Riddick didn't notice the way her eye's shifted, at elast not yet.


	4. Chapter 4: With Freinds Like These

**Riddick's Son**

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fanfiction by

_**Riddick's Past...**_

_**...Xander's Future **_

_**Chapter Four: With Freinds Like These...**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

**Author Note: **Just incase I've forgotten to mention here are a few warnings.

1. There will be Mention of Physical, Mental, and Emotional abuse.

2: There will be Buffy bashing, as well as Willow and Giles, though not that much on Giles. I happen to like the old man.

3.

**Now, On with the show..**

Xander tiredly enterd the library after fifth period and slid into his normal seat, he could hear Gile's off in the stack's muttering to himself about something or other. Probably about a student putting a book back where it didn't belong. "Hey G-Man..?" he'd been out of school for A week from his father's latest..Game..

His mind shied away from the memory and he shudderd without thinking. Shakeing his head to clear it as the Brit came out into the Library proper he gave a wary grin. for a moment the Older man, the man Xander considerd more of a parent then his own two looked at him a bit worriedly. Then seemed to decide against asking whatever question he had been about to ask.

Xander let out a slight sigh at that, releaved that he'd avoided another near miss.

Shakeing his head Xander looked up as Buffy and Willow came in chattering to each other.

And at the same time Gile's spoke up. "How many time's have I asked you **Not** to Call me that Xander."

both Buffy and Willow Chuckled at that. "Dunno..Lost count.." Xander Jokeingly responded. Shifting in his seat only to wince in pain. but Buffy was already complaining about how the latest Demon, some demon made of slime, had already ruined Her new pair of White 'house' boots. the type of shoe's you wear inside and didn't seem to notice, Gile's was of course trying desperately to get her to tell him **What** the demon looked like and it was just going over her head.

Willow of course was trying to cheer Buffy up.

Standing up Xander moved over to Willow's side.. "How's my bestest best buddy?" he threw an arm around her shoulder, only to have the red head shove his arm off and step out of his hold. "Xander..what did We say about the whole touching thing?" she steped away from him. "But will's, that's not Bad touching. That's Freind touching." She gave him her 'resolve' face and he sighed.

He didn't hear the subvocal whine he gave at this show of disregard for their freindship.

Backing up Xander forced a smile. "Of Course Will's.." he murmerd, and moved to Buffy's side. "So.. We gonna Hunt down This Slime Tonight and kick it's butt?" He forced his voice to have amusement as he spoke.

Buffy gave him a _Look_. "No **I** am going to hunt down this _Slime_ and Kick it's Butt.." Xander stared at her in shock. "Wh..what..I can help.." She gave him a dark look. "**No** Your **Not**, Your staying here, we've **Talked** about this. You'll just get in the **Way**.."

Xander felt his anger flare and almost snarled at her.

Xander hadn't told them everything when they'd done the spell to Remove the Heyna, they hadn't removed her. They'd just bound her to him closer. Sure they had diffrent thought processes, which was one reason he could tell his thought's from the Heyna's, but he was the one in control, she just enhanced his sense's, made his sense of smell, hearing, Taste, stronger, beyond Human.


	5. Chapter 5:With Freinds Like These Part:2

**Riddick's Son**

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fanfiction by

_**Riddick's Past...**_

_**...Xander's Future **_

_**Chapter Five : With Freinds Like These...**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

**Author Note: **Now, Just so you know, even if I put a warning up, it doesn't alway's MEAN I am going to have that warning in the story, it's just there so you know it MIGHT show up.

And so you know, all the character's will be OC, Out of Character.

**Now, On with the show..**

**Last time:**

_Xander hadn't told them everything when they'd done the spell to Remove the Heyna, they hadn't removed her. They'd just bound her to him closer. Sure they had diffrent thought processes, which was one reason he could tell his thought's from the Heyna's, but he was the one in control, she just enhanced his sense's, made his sense of smell, hearing, Taste, stronger, beyond Human._

Xander Stared at Buffy, then turned and moved to the stair's. Sitting down, he watched the other's inter act. pain tearing at his chest. What was it about him that made his freinds Detest him.  
He alway's stuck by them, no matter what. and **Still** they seemed to constantly shove him away. he fought to keep the hurt, the pain down. but there was only so much you could suppress. and it would soon build up to to much. and he was reaching that _To_ much Level.  
"But..I help.." he didn't want to admit it to himself, but her word's **Hurt**. Made him feel like someone **Punched** him hard.  
Swallowing down his anger, he took a deep breath.  
"Sure you do Xander, and that's why Im alway's saveing you, or willow or Angel.."  
"Dead boy has _**NEVER**_ Saved me.." he snapped back. only to have Buffy's eye's narrow. "Don't tell me your still on about that, how many time's do I have to tell you Xander, **Don't** Call him that. He's a better Man then you make him out to be."  
"Sure he is.. have we all forgotten that he's a **Vampire**, and not just **Any** Vampire, but **Angelus**?? and your going to yell at me for calling a demon with a soul Dead Boy?"  
Buffy gave him a dark look. "You **Know** Angel's not Like that."

Xander sighed and with a shake of his head, Remained silent. He knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind. but then he'd Never forgive the Vampire for what he'd done to him and his freinds. but Buffy could go and forgive him. it didn't make sense to him. the Vampire had Tormented them for month's, had **Tortured** Gile's, and then there was himself. he'd never told the other's, **Refused** to tell them. After all it wasn't **Angelus**, it was **Angel**.  
And no matter What he said, no matter how many **Good** points he made in his own defence, But he just didn't **Understand** the way _**She**_ Did.

He picked up a random book, sighing he Flipped it open to a random Page. Trying to calm himself.  
Xander Sighed, and shut the book. dimly he watched the other's, Gile's was _Still_ trying to get Buffy to talk about the _Slimy_ thing, but she was not doing so. Instead she was giveing him the _Evil_ eye.

Xander ignored it, he'd had worse. Plenty worse in fact.  
Sighing he stood and moved from the chair. "Im gonna go...Go out for a bit.." he mutterd. Buffy's voice caught him.

"Xander, If your gonna go home maybe me and Will's should walk you so you don't get into trouble." Xander stared at her, his eye's narrowing. "I do **Not** need you to protect me..I do **Not** Need you at all.." he snarled and shoved the library door's open as he stalked away. his hand's fisted.  
Buffy's voice sounded but he kept moveing until a strong, but Small hand grabbed his shoulder Hard, and spun him around.

"**What **_IS _Your problem. You act like we've done something wrong." The small blond snarled at him. Xander stared at her in total shock. she acted like **HE** was the one doing something wrong.  
"I don't **Have** a problem.." he snapped back. "You Do."  
His voice was a low growel, then swallowed it down spun and shrugging out of her grip, he stalked away. Hand's fisted. 


	6. Chapter 6:Enemy or Freind

**Riddick's Son**

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fanfiction by

_**Riddick's Past...**_

_**...Xander's Future **_

_**Chapter Six : ...Enemy or Freind?**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

**Author Note: **Now, Just so you know, even if I put a warning up, it doesn't alway's MEAN I am going to have that warning in the story, it's just there so you know it MIGHT show up.

And so you know, all the character's will be OC, Out of Character.

**Now, On with the show..**

**Last time:**

_"__**What **__IS Your problem. You act like we've done something wrong." The small blond snarled at him. Xander stared at her in total shock. she acted like __**HE**__ was the one doing something wrong.  
"I don't __**Have**_ _a problem.." he snapped back. "You Do."  
His voice was a low growel, then swallowed it down spun and shrugging out of her grip, he stalked away. Hand's fisted._

Riddick Glanced up as Aereon Re-enterd the Throan room several weeks later, his eye's narrowed. "Have you **Found **_IT?_" he couldn't help the sharpness of his voice, but he was becomeing Insistent, Needing to find his son. it was becomeing an all consumeing _**ACHE**_.

Aereon Glanced up at him, and he had to swallow down a low snarl when she didn't respond at first. "Im **Warning **You old women. if you don't find the spell soon I'll see what it's like killing an **Air** Elemental's insdtead of just Necromonger's who disobey order's.." he was suddenly up and at her side in a blinding flash of movement, Knife firmly at her throat. the women gave a soft gasp, and he could smell the fear off of her, silver eye's narrowed.

"I have..found the spell that will take you to your son, and bring you both back here.." her voice was calm and she didn't look surprised in the faintest at the knife at her throat, but he could smell her fear and it brought a nasty smile to his lips. 'Keep telling yourself your not afraid old women, we'll see how long that last's. The smirk became bigger. "My patience seem's to be well rewarded.." he breathed against her ear.. his breath sending her slightly invisible again..before she became _Solid_.  
"Yes..My Lord.." Could the women put any more sarcasm into that saying? Perhap's, Perhaps not."The spell should take you directly to what ever building the Boy's in, but weather there are other people there or not it's hard to tell so you might have to search for him through a crowed or not." she murmerd.  
Riddick considderd getting pissed at her and up and sliveing her throat anyway's but instead moved back to his throan, dropping into it as if he owned the place. "Well that shouldn't be to hard, I still know his scent." he'd know it till the day he died, at her surprised look he couldn't Help but laugh out loud.

but didn't, it wasn't befitting a _Cold blooded killer_, He didn't deny that he was that, but he wasn't only **Just** that. but why bust their bubble's?  
it was so fun watching them walk on egg shell's around him. Especialy because they **Should** walk on egg shell's around him. maybe not all the time but still.

"Well?" he drawled. silver gaze flicking to the air elemental. Aereon Swallowed nervusly. "You'll need to go back to the place you sent the boy to where ever it was from.."

Three and a half month's later found him back on the said planet, and the old hag with him, he looked at the Pentagram, and the candle's that circled it with a smirk. he'd find his son, and maybe not leave. if he could he'd stop the Necromonger threat, before it had the chance to even start. frowning he considerd, then gave a wolfish grin. he'd do so. maybe then he could save Jack, Kira from the fate she'd taken. saf Imam from dieing at the hands of one of the Necromonger warrior's. he steped into the center of the Pentagram and with a flare of magic, and a yelp of surprise he felt something grab him behind the navel and jerk up ward like he was a fis hooked to a fishing line.. light's streamed all around him makeing him feel slightly ill. but he'd never gotten sick so it was no big deal. slowly a door way formed before him and he felt the hooked behind the navel feeling die away, so that he could walk through the Door way.  
and into a basement of some type. or maybe it was a storm shelter or soemthing. he wasn't sure, it was old fashioned. He smelled Hormone's, heard feet shuffleing, and muttering from a male, young, maybe in his teens.

Xander had talked Jack O'Toole out of blowing up the high school, and was feeling pretty good of himself, that is until he relized he had no clue how to get the thing from point A, to point B, with out blowing himself, the school or anyone else up while doing so. curseing under his breath he suddenly paused, his head comeing up as he heard something. a depression in the air, the type that let a person know, well a no longer fully human person that is, when someone or something enterd an area close. and he could hear up to three rooms away in a building, further if he was out side, so he knew they had to be close. turning he picked up a peice of pipe, idly wondering if he should go and get some help, then shook his head. no if his girls where going to try like hell to keep him out of thing's, then they sure as hell didn't need him comeing to them with problems. anyway's, he'd talked O'Toole out of blowing up the high school, so he figured he still had another go before he struck out. you know the saying, third times a charm.  
His day had gone from bad, being woken up by his drunk father jerking him from his bed and reminding him it was _Rent_ day and that he'd best have it..  
Of course he'd also mentioned the other term's of rend that could and would be accepted. causeing Xander's skin to crawel.  
he'd gotten lose, barely and left the house as soon as he could.  
Then Figureing he'd spend some time with Buffy and Willow, Seeing as it'd cheer him up hanging with his two best freinds, he'd felt like someone had slugged him in the gut when they'd frankly told him to go away that they where busy and they'd see him _Later_.

now here he was in the basement of Sunnyhell high, his freinds fighting the sisterhood above him in the library, but hey, he'd stoped O'Toole, so he figured he deserved a Gold star for the day. But no, now something **Else** was down here and he just Had to go and check it out, he couldn't take what he had and split. so he slowly fallowed where the sound's had come from focuseing even more to hear breathing if he could.

Turning a corner Xander glanced around, he was in a part of the Basement that they stored the old School desks and Chair's, old Gym ball's, Vollyball net's and the like. He went to the cetner of the rom and did a slow turn, Chocolate browen eye's trying to decide if the room was empty or not.


	7. Chapter 7: Shade's of Grey

**Riddick's Son**

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fanfiction by

_**Riddick's Past...**_

_**...Xander's Future **_

_**Chapter Seven : Shade's of Grey**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

**Author Note: **Now, Just so you know, even if I put a warning up, it doesn't alway's MEAN I am going to have that warning in the story, it's just there so you know it MIGHT show up.

And so you know, all the character's will be OC, Out of Character.

**Warning:** Swearing, Physical Abuse mentioned or acted upon.

**Now, On with the show..**

**Last time:**

_Turning a corner Xander glanced around, he was in a part of the Basement that they stored the old School desks and Chair's, old Gym ball's, Vollyball net's and the like. He went to the cetner of the rom and did a slow turn, Chocolate browen eye's trying to decide if the room was empty or not._

Riddick watched as the young human, but the boy didn't exactly smell human, walked into the room, he had shaggy Black hair, and dark browen eye's. but something, lurked in the back of his eye's, as if there was something else about him. something that wasn't human. Something that warned against attacking him. Riddick watched as the boy turned in a slow circle, and almost smirked as he sunk further back in the shadow's of the corner he was in. the boy shook his head. and begain muttering to himself, and that's when Riddick came across his first problem. _'Shit I don't know the language here.'_ the thought did not make Riddick a very happy person. if anything it annoyed the hell out of him. how was he supposed to talk to these people? hell to his son if he grue up in this time?  
He slowly steped out of the shadow's, and saw the dark haird boy whip around his hand slipping toward's his pocket but he paused when he saw Riddick.  
And frowned, Dark Brown eye's studied him then the kid said something. well a long string of something. and Riddick frowned then pointed at himself. "Riddick." he saw the boy tip his head to the side, as if trying to understand. "Riddick." he tried again. The boy just shook his head and rambled again before turning and walking away. Riddick growled in the back of his throat. and shook his head. he decided he'd just fallow the boy, so that's what he did. the kid lead him up out of the basement, he was right, and into a hallway. it seemed he was right it **Was** a school, a primitive school but one none the less.  
As they moved, he shudderd at the feeling of, well, evil, that surrounded the place, once out side the kid set off downt he street, and riddick had to fight to keep from shakeing his head. droping back every now and then so the boy didn't see him and panic. or try and kill him. considering the kid smelled like death and fear and a dozen other contradicting scents. one of which was female. but he brushed that off. the boy was, male, he had the fit, and he smelled more male then female. so he figured something was just wrong. the kid also smelled, like fish.  
Soont hey reached a block and the boy's shoulder's losened. _Must be near his home.._  
Riddick sensed them before the boy and had to fight to stay back to see how the kid handled himself. the vamp's where suddenly just infront of the boy, to Riddick they felt like Necromongers, but not. The boy got in a few good Hit's before he ended up on the ground one of the, creature's leaning down to grab him. and Riddick moved. he flew into action hand's snapping out to grab one of the things and snapping it's neck before it could do a damned thing to stop him thent he other.. the boy was suddenly back on his feet and lashing out at one of the foes. he watched as the boy jerked a wodden thing lose and slamned it into the vampire's chest. and raised an eye brow, considering the one's he 'killed' where blithely getting back up after a few moments. he snagged the boy's wepon and went into motion. soon there was the sound of Vampire's bursting into dust. then silence. Riddick moved over to the boy's side and pulled him to his feet, only for the boy to give a subvocal whine that had his head snapping up. _Shit is the kid hurt?_ the boy though shrugged out of his hold and forced himself to stand straight, as if he wasn't in pain but Riddick noticed the grimce of pain. then the kid started talking at hima gain and he mentaly groweled.

Could this night get any more worse?  
He really shouldn't of said that on the hellmouth, because it tended to happen.


	8. Chapter 8: Shade's of Grey

**Riddick's Son**

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fanfiction by

_**Riddick's Past...**_

_**...Xander's Future **_

_**Chapter Eight : Shade's of Grey**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

**Author Note: **Now, Just so you know, even if I put a warning up, it doesn't alway's MEAN I am going to have that warning in the story, it's just there so you know it MIGHT show up.

And so you know, all the character's will be OC, Out of Character.

**Warning:** Swearing, Physical Abuse mentioned or acted upon.

**Now, On with the show..**

**Last time:**

_and raised an eye brow, considering the one's he 'killed' where blithely getting back up after a few moments. he snagged the boy's wepon and went into motion. soon there was the sound of Vampire's bursting into dust. then silence. Riddick moved over to the boy's side and pulled him to his feet, only for the boy to give a subvocal whine that had his head snapping up. Shit is the kid hurt? the boy though shrugged out of his hold and forced himself to stand straight, as if he wasn't in pain but Riddick noticed the grimce of pain. then the kid started talking at hima gain and he mentaly groweled._

_Could this night get any more worse?  
He really shouldn't of said that on the hellmouth, because it tended to happen._

Xander watched with his mouth hanging open as Riddick tore through the vampire's after taking his Stake. soon there was nothing but gentle falling dust. "Holy.." He paused as he saw the other look at him. _Damn he move's faster then Buffy._ and those silver eye's of his where starting to unnerve Xander. "Uh..Yeah um..Thanks." he murmerd, stareing up at the man infront of him. a bit unnerved. _Maybe he's a demon? I mean why else would he of been in the School basement?_ then he brushed the thought off, the other hadn't tried to kill Xander, yet, anyways. and had, actually saved his life. So he'd give him a chance. and hope he wasn't wrong about this. turning he then frowned and spun back around. "Your fallowing me aren't you." his eye's narrowed at the other. who tiped his head tot he side.  
Xander heaved a long suffering sigh then gave in. "Come on you can bunk with me."

He just Knew some how, that the other wasn't going to hurt him. _Yeah Like you knew the mummy girl wasn't gonna hurt you and she tried to suck Willow dry._ Shakeing his head he lead the silent man back toward's his home, Brain, well Starting to be slowed down by the lack of sleep he was getting, checking thing's out on the street, only for his knee to give him a flare of pain, he didn't even relize he'd given a Subvocal whine agian until an arm wraped itself around his waist for the second time. Xander couldn't stop the automatic jerk to get lose as pain flared along his back,t he other's put his arm right across one of the to many to count whip marks along his back and he twisted trying to get lose. a low snarl had him frezzeing, and flinching as the other shifted his hold but it was at such a anglet hat the other didn't touch his back, which confused him but he forced himself to take a hesitent step forward, the big bald guy right along with him. "Right yeah.. can do this.." he mutterd tiredly.

he was to tired to argue with his new..freind..so he just let him have his way as they finely got to his home, he nudged the door open and peeked around it. _Alright, parental unit's asleep. next stop basement._ Xander snuck through the house, his eye's flicking toward's the liveing room as he moved, he kept glanceing back to make sure the Big guy was fallowing him, and gave a relieved sigh when the guy kept right on his heels.


	9. Chapter 9: Crimson Drenched Roses

**Riddick's Son**

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fanfiction by

_**Riddick's Past...**_

_**...Xander's Future **_

_**Chapter Nine : Crimson Drenched Roses**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

**Author Note: **Now, Just so you know, even if I put a warning up, it doesn't alway's MEAN I am going to have that warning in the story, it's just there so you know it MIGHT show up.

And so you know, all the character's will be OC, Out of Character.

**Warning:** Swearing, Physical Abuse mentioned or acted upon.

**Now, On with the show..**

**Last time:**

_he was to tired to argue with his new..freind..so he just let him have his way as they finely got to his home, he nudged the door open and peeked around it. Alright, parental unit's asleep. next stop basement. Xander snuck through the house, his eye's flicking toward's the liveing room as he moved, he kept glanceing back to make sure the Big guy was fallowing him, and gave a relieved sigh when the guy kept right on his heels._

Riddick watched as the boy lead him through the house paused when he caught the scent of Alcohal and rinkled his nose. _God the scent alone would send one running from this house..they smell like they've been __**dumped**__ in the stuff._

The boy lead him down to a door before opening it. _Basement._ he quickly darted down the kid fallowing him. and he found that the boy actually slept down there.

more like Lived down there. _I've lived better in a slam then This poor kid.._  
Anger washed through him, how on earth could any parent let their kid live like this? ohh it wasn't dirty, wasn't messy, but there was a chill down there, he could see how thredbare the blankets and clothes where, as if the kid didn't havet he money to get thing's new, he flicked his eye's over into what looked like a kitchen type area with a hot plate, and frowned. there was barely any foot. _Damn it all, the kid's gonna be hard pressed for anything._ Some might think him Cold hearted, but he wasn't. he was just carefull with those he showed his careing side to.

Riddick watched as the boy fixed up a pull out bed and waved Riddick to it while he shifted a chair around so that it could fold out into a bed as well. not a comfortable one but one none the less. Riddick watched as the boy grabed some stray pillow's and blankets then climbed intot he chair, waveing at the bed. figureing the boy wanted him to go sleep on the larger bed he did so, though he didn't go to sleep right away, he watched as the other curld up on his side then went to sleep. _He doesn't look that comfortable in that thing.._ his frown was back._ and he'll have back pains..and is that blood?_ he could smell it, or the remains of it on the bed but when he searched, there wasn't any there, meaning the other had cleaned the bed up and then left. riseing from the bed he moved slowly toward's the other and gentle picked him up, the kid had curled into a tight ball, and shudderd, whimpering when he touched him. causeing Riddick to almost drop him before he caught himself and shook hish ead hard. _Idiot you drop him you could hurt him._ then he eased the boy down onto the bed and coverd him up, but the scent of blood was very heavy on the boy which worried him. so he lifted the boy's shirt and mentaly cursed. the front of the boy was a matchwork of cut's and bruises. some old some new. he saw the scar's for a pair of nasty claw's along the other's side and thent here where the knife marks and the like. _Damn the kids been sent through the ringer with no break inbetween.._


	10. Chapter 10: Crimson Drenched Roses

**Riddick's Son**

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fanfiction by

_**Riddick's Past...**_

_**...Xander's Future **_

_**Chapter Ten : Crimson Drenched Roses**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

**Author Note: ** Reviews keep the plot bunny's procreateing

**Warning:** Swearing, Physical Abuse mentioned or acted upon.

**Response:**

**HaLLoWeeNDoLL :** aww shucks.. I thought the story had died no one had responded in so long. and just for your thoughtfullness I am sending you a brand spanking new chapter.

**Now, On with the show..**

**Last time:**

_riseing from the bed he moved slowly toward's the other and gentle picked him up, the kid had curled into a tight ball, and shudderd, whimpering when he touched him. causeing Riddick to almost drop him before he caught himself and shook his head hard. __**Idiot you drop him you could hurt him**__. then he eased the boy down onto the bed and coverd him up, but the scent of blood was very heavy on the boy which worried him. so he lifted the boy's shirt and mentaly cursed. the front of the boy was a matchwork of cut's and bruises. some old some new. he saw the scar's for a pair of nasty claw's along the other's side and then there where the knife marks and the like. __**Damn the kids been sent through the ringer with no break inbetween..**_

Riddick slept on one side of the bed but found himself instinctively curling aorund the boy, almost protectively, as the Child rested he kept one ear out for any danger that might come, includeing the parents. he had a feeling he was going to have to fight with the boy to get the story about his marks out of him.  
The next morning, when the boy's breathing changed, Riddick slipped from the bed and lay down on the chair, pretending to sleep so the kid didn't panic at haveing someone who he didn't know in the bed with him. he listend in amusement to the boy's words.  
Not really understanding them.

_XHXHXHXHXHXH  
_

Xander came awake with a start as he heard noise's from upstair's and frowned glanceing around. uncertian where he was, when he saw he was in his bed he frowned. he rememberd the stranger from yesterday, giveing him the bed, and laying in the Recliner..  
Xander jerked up and cursed as pain tore through his side, but twisted around. he saw his strange guest curled up in the chair asleep. "Well Damn it all." he mutterd.

Xander sighed, he didn't want to know how the guy had gotten him from his chair to his bed without him wakeing up. Shoveing himself out of the bed he went over and pulled out a chair, Silver eye's where suddenly open and studying him. frowning Xander made a _Come here_ motion and the man moved from the chair/bed, to the chair across from him. Rummageing through his back pack he pulled out a knife and set it down watching the other. "Knife.." he said calmly.

_XHXHXHXHXH_

Riddick blinked then grinned, he liked the way the kid thought. Establish wepons first. he pulled his own from it's sheath and put it down. "Knife." The kid smiled and said a word he didn't understand again, pointing to his wepon. and Riddick formed the word and pointed to his own, repeating his own word. the kid stumbled over it the first few times, but soon he had it down.  
He watched as the kid pointed to himself. and said a word before pointing to the wepon and saying it's word again.  
He copied. "Riddick." then. "Knife." 

_XHXHXHXHXHXH_

  
Xander smiled, pulled out a notebook and ripped out the already written on papers, and then wrote down clearly, Knife, Xander, and pointed to each word repeating them and pointing to the proper things. Knife, Knife, Xander, himself.  
He watched as the other smirked and wrote down in some language he couldn't correctly read, but as the man repeated the words themselves he considerd. He figured he was doing pretty good. but he'd have to go to school, and he really really didn't think they'd let him bring an adult, who looked like a soldier of some sort, with him to school. Plus there was Buffy's habbit of Kill first question never, he had to worrie about.  
Then he got an idea, makeing a _Stay Here_ gesture he went up stair's and grabed the movies for when his little cousin's had been, well, little and brought them all down. starting off with the one's that spelled words. he figured if the TV was good for him growing up, then it'd be good for teaching an Alien or Demon or whatever the hell Riddick was as well. of course then he had to go up and grab a TV.. he had almost every thing down there. dragging down said TV he hooked it up, shoved in a tape and made the other sit down in the recliner to watch the movie. then he went about getting ready for school.

_XHXHXHXHXHXHXH  
_  
Riddick frowned as he watched the black screen until the kid poped some ty pe of vid into a slot on another, then flat two dimensional Picture's filled the screen and he got it. a training device. nodding absently he settled down to watch what appeared to be a child's show or lessoning, they showed letter's and repeated them over and over, before showing pictures. like the "A" and the "a", which they then showed an apple, and other thing's begining with 'A'.  
He knew the kid was leaveing, and knew he'd fallow, just to make sure he got to where ever he was going safetly. and didn't end up getting himself killed. he hoped anyways.  
after all it wasn't every day you ran into someone who willingly took you in, fed you, and gave you a way to elarn their language's. let alone seemed to have a rough life.


	11. Chapter 11 : Crimson Drenched Roses

Riddick's Son

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fanfiction by

_Riddick's Past..._

_...Xander's Future_

Chapter Ten : _Crimson Drenched Roses.._

_and the halloween Moon_

Part: A

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

**Author Note:** This story is deddicated to TTH's own aewnaur for her wonderfull story which in turn spawned this little Plot bunny. The Chronicles of Riddick: The Underverse  
Again Comments, Reviews and hint's or idea's on what should happen WOULD be helpfull or the plot bunny dies.  
'shows image of the nearly starved bunny in it's corner of her mind' so HELP..

_**Now, On with the show..**_

_Riddick frowned as he watched the black screen until the kid poped some ty pe of vid into a slot on another, then flat two dimensional Picture's filled the screen and he got it. a training device. nodding absently he settled down to watch what appeared to be a child's show or lessoning, they showed letter's and repeated them over and over, before showing pictures. like the "A" and the "a", which they then showed an apple, and other thing's begining with 'A.  
He knew the kid was leaveing, and knew he'd fallow, just to make sure he got to where ever he was going safetly. and didn't end up getting himself killed. he hoped anyways.  
after all it wasn't every day you ran into someone who willingly took you in, fed you, and gave you a way to elarn their language's. let alone seemed to have a rough life._

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander didn't relize he had a shadow as he walked toward school, humming under his breath. he actually felt better,  
which was odd all things considering. what with the fact his freinds where shoveing him away, his family still seemed to hate him. but not everyone can claim they'd found an alien, and not a demon. he was now fully convinced that 'Riddick'  
was an alien. or maybe someone from the future. he wasn't quite sure.  
he'd think on it.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Riddick nodded approvel as the boy kept stopping and looking around, senseing him bot not SEEING him. occasionally he had to duck down on the roofs he walked on, but he kept pace with the boy, takeing notice of the energy fluctuations that seemed to be around some humans. the red head his boy, 'wait when did he become mine?' , seemed freinds with.  
he frowned as he caught the scent of lust and.. disdain from the red head as well as the blonde. watched as they talked the boy down and heard the nearly silent whimpers the boy gave out. and if anything he wanted to gut them. the boy, as he watched, moved with a hunters grace. but the two girls didn't seem to see that. he watched as an older man that seemed to be part of the group came out and saw the boy brighten.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander smiled as he saw Giles. "Hey G-man, how'd your date with Jenny go?" he'd decided he wasn't going to tell the group about Riddick. after all the man had come to him, not the girls or giles. so he was Xander's project.  
"MUST you insist on calling me that infernal name Xander?" Xander gave his normal goofy grin. "Aww come on it's an endearment, no insult ment G-m..Giles.." he caught himself. the old brit nodded as he started talking with buffy about her route last night. and she started bitching about her outfit .. Xander wanted to point out the man had side steped the question from earlier and also on how if buffy wore clothes she wouldn't MIND staining with glass or whatever she was hunting she would have this problem but she'd just ignore him, again, like always. sighing he left the group and went into the school to the library. decideing he'd look up Riddick's language. and spent most of the day doing just that. The next day was halloween, and Giles said the supernaturel tended to stay home the next day. Xander had no clue what he was going to go as,  
he'd thought of going as a soldier but that had been shot to hell when the outfit he'd got from a salvation army yard sale had been throwen out when his mother had done one of her very FEW 'house cleaning' rampage's. so now he was stuck trying to figure out what to go as. and decided he might just use a bit of imagination. and take after one of the anita blake books he'd read for fun. 'Hmm a shapeshifter, they'd had awesome strength and had better control of their beasts then the real life shapeshifter's.' though he figured maybe going as a Wereheyna. humming under his breath he grabed a bunch of demonology texts and begain looking through them for Riddick's hand writing.

HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHX

Riddick walked through sunnydale watching the people and, he could swear, non-humans as they went about their lives.  
wondering at the strange dark energy he felt building around the town. it was strongest at the Highschool, but he'd also noticed a strong amount at the next importent building. unaware it was the Mayors office.  
he also took note about the decorations and frowned. this reminded him of some holiday in one of the old history texts from training. something the wiccans and other earth types had celebrated diffrently. one was for a 'holy' holiday,  
the other it was just a time for something he wasn't sure.  
As the sun neared setting he was back at the school to watch the boy who was bouncing along, watching as the girls walked just ahead of Xander and how the boy walked along behind them seemingly ignored. but everytime he tried to join in they just brushed him off and that whimper came again. Riddick couldn't understand his over protectiveness of the boy,  
but he certiantly did NOT like how the females treated him.  
he fallowed the boy as he swung by a store before he saw he was headed home, he just reached it and slide through the house,  
past the drunk couple laying on the couch and down into the basement popping in a movie and draftly fast forwarding it to a point where it would appear he had watched some of the movie.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander bounced up the stairs before pauseing, takeing in the snores he relaxed as he enterd and headed into the kitchen to grab food before going back down the stair's and into the basement where he smiled at Riddick who turned to smile at him.  
"Hey you, I got you some foody goodness.." and he set it up on a old card table turned dineing. "You have bread, lunch meat,  
chesse and some fruit.. I even got us some soda's." he knew he was babbleing but he couldn't NOT babble, he tried to figure out where he could get the face paint he'd need, planning on going as 'Micah' from the anita blake books. after all he was a dominant, AND he was hunky and got the girl. pluse he had control of his beast. or well at least it listend to him some what. humming under his breath he made up four sandwiches and put two infront of his company as the man came over to the table while placeing two on his side of the table to.


	12. Chapter 12: and the halloween Moon

Riddick's Son

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fanfiction by

Riddick's Past...

...Xander's Future

Chapter Ten : ...and the halloween Moon

Part: A

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

Author Note: This story is deddicated to TTH's own aewnaur for her wonderfull story which in turn spawned this little Plot bunny. The Chronicles of Riddick: The Underverse Again Comments, Reviews and hint's or idea's on what should happen WOULD be helpfull or the plot bunny dies.  
'shows image of the nearly starved bunny in it's corner of her mind' so HELP..

(a short peice but fear not it's not over, just thought I'd leave you with a teaser)

Now, On with the show..

Xander bounced up the stairs before pauseing, takeing in the snores he relaxed as he enterd and headed into the kitchen to grab food before going back down the stair's and into the basement where he smiled at Riddick who turned to smile at him.  
"Hey you, I got you some foody goodness.." and he set it up on a old card table turned dineing. "You have bread, lunch meat,  
chesse and some fruit.. I even got us some soda's." he knew he was babbleing but he couldn't NOT babble, he tried to figure out where he could get the face paint he'd need, planning on going as 'Micah' from the anita blake books. after all he was a dominant, AND he was hunky and got the girl. pluse he had control of his beast. or well at least it listend to him some what. humming under his breath he made up four sandwiches and put two infront of his company as the man came over to the table while placeing two on his side of the table to.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

The next day found him, willow and buffy being conscripted agianst their will into takeing a bunch of kiddies trick or treating, xander tried to cheer buffy up, considering she'd just had her one night off snagged from underneath her, but the blonde became irritated at him and told him to leave her alone. of course after school he was still dragged with them to the new guys, ethan's, costume shop. while buffy fawned over a noble women's get up, shooting a glare at her when he said he perferd his women in Spandex he wanderd off to the make up isle. looking for the best colors to 'dress up' as Laurell K hamiltons 'Micah'. not knowing the shop owner had cursed all of the costumes and items to dress up with a spell to turn the wearer into exactly what they wore. or well where supposed to be wearing.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander decided to take Riddick with him that night, claiming he was a family member only there for the haliday's and didn't understand english clearly so that the other's wouldn't get paranoid.  
Walking into the school he saw the man shudder as if he could feel something and chuckled it up tot he screaming hyper active munchkin's running all around. when he, buffy and willow all had their group they left. Xander haveing fore gone going to buffy's house to pick the girls up. he wore a pair of jeans toren in certian points and a shirt as well showing off the body paint he'd used. and appeared to have feline like skin, that of a panther, and the same color and texture of Micah's. haveing had Riddick help. he even had the kitty cat eye's. As the group left he paused to explain the rules of getting Candy and how Tears where the keys and how the old 'you missed me' was to only use in reserve since it was so risky.  
then he took his group of munchkins off. Riddick fallowing silent as death and just a bit freaky, well freaky cool anyways.  
near the end, takeing the kids to get their last treat he glanced over and saw willow in her ghost costume and waved.  
when something felt wrong suddenly he was dizzy and then nothing.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Riddick frowned as the boy infront of him flared with, some type of heat and steped back as the boy stumbled before regaining his balance with an inhuman grace. and then the scream's started, haveing riddick's head snapping around to find the danger. he said in very bad English some of the words he'd heard. "What..is..wrong"  
the boy's head whipped around and he felt the hair's on the back of his neck rise at the pure feline green with hints of gold and such stareing straight at him before the..thing infront of him spoke in a rumbleing almost growling voice.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

One moment he was with Anita at one of Jean-claude's little 'partys' with the Vampire Council, the next thing he knew he was here and in beast man form, ear's twitching he flicked his head around at the screams, scent of blood and the.. thing infront of him. "What the hell is going on?" okay even HE could be forgiven his temper. 'Magic it has to be, I just hope anita can revurse it or find me before something bad happens. she must be going out of her mind what with me dissapearing on her. when the tall, NONE human male didn't respond he glanced around as a female voice called to someone named 'Xander'. then she was infront of him. "Xander, ohh my god Im a ghost and and everythings all wiggy.." he stoped her with a base growel as he spoke.  
"Who is this Xander.. My names Micah.." the girls eyes went large and he almost laughed. 


	13. Chapter 13: and the halloween Moon

_**Riddick's Son**_

_**A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/**_

_**Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)**_

_**Fanfiction by**_

_**Riddick's Past...**_

_**...Xander's Future**_

_**Chapter Ten : ...and the halloween Moon**_

_**Part: B**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

**Author Note: **This story is deddicated to TTH's own aewnaur for her wonderfull story which in turn spawned this little Plot bunny. The Chronicles of Riddick: The Underverse Again Comments, Reviews and hint's or idea's on what should happen WOULD be helpfull or the plot bunny dies.  
'shows image of the nearly starved bunny in it's corner of her mind' so HELP..

(a short peice but fear not it's not over, just thought I'd leave you with a teaser)

**Responses:**

vampirenav: thank you and here's yet another chapter.

_Now, On with the show.._

One moment he was with Anita at one of Jean-claude's little 'partys' with the Vampire Council, the next thing he knew he was here and in beast man form, ear's twitching he flicked his head around at the screams, scent of blood and the.. thing infront of him. "What the hell is going on?" okay even HE could be forgiven his temper. 'Magic it has to be, I just hope anita can revurse it or find me before something bad happens. she must be going out of her mind what with me dissapearing on her. when the tall, NONE human male didn't respond he glanced around as a female voice called to someone named 'Xander'. then she was infront of him. "Xander, ohh my god Im a ghost and and everythings all wiggy.." he stoped her with a base growel as he spoke.  
"Who is this Xander.. My names Micah.." the girls eyes went large and he almost laughed.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Willow had knowen Xander was into the anita blake books, and hey they where good but to dress as one of her men?  
"Um..I..oh..Im w..willow.." She stutterd out uncertiantly, green eye's firmly on her freind who was all.. furry.  
"a..a..and I..I..I don't kn..k..know what's going on b..but w..w.we s..s.s.eem to b..b.b.be turning into our costumes,  
I..i..i dressed as a ghost.." he interrupted with amusement tingeing his voice. "A Ghost of what?"

a chuckle from the man who was supposedly Xanders visiting cousin chuckled, a deep almost growling noise. that caused both of them to jump. willow could SWEAR he wasn't human. she just couldn't figure out WHAT He was.  
"That would be begging the question.." even the mans voice was grumblie.  
and his voice was heavily accented.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Micah stared at the man, and when he looked into his eyes, hidden behind goggles that did nothing to stop his sight from meeting the silver gray of the bald man, something in them spoke of death and a restrained voilence. makeing him instinctively bare his throat..

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Riddick blinked and leaned forward, ignoreing the insubstatial girl's help he bit the males throat hard enough to bruise through fur and pulled back, not even blinking as he pulled the male in against his side. decideing this night was just going to be one of those times. he let a base growel rumble up through his chest then a females scream set the ghost girl twittering again. something about 'buffy' and 'oh my gosh' over and over.. finally giveing in to her insistant mutterings he fallowed her through the streets, and had to restrain from killing things that raced at them but they found a brown haired female with green eyes, screaming about monsters.. and stareing at a car. 'someone really needs to give her a reality check..' he thought in irritation, claiming some words from a few of the vids he'd watched over the month's.

the girl screamed something about harlot, pointing at Willow and with irritation, not only because of the night but because the girls voice was beyond irritateing, he reached out and pressed pressure points to knock the brown haired female out.  
"and this is supposed to be your..savior?" Riddick heard the now felined version of 'Xander' say.  
and watched the red head twitter on about 'ohh my gosh ohh my gosh..' and wanted to hit her again but restrained himself.  
after all at the moment she was insubstantial.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Micah watched as the bald haired..male fallowed the ghost towards some place that was supposed to be safe. when looking down an alley he saw a girl in a cat suit trying to outrace a ..dog it looked like heading in the same general diraction they where. "Be right back.." he decided he'd helpt the aurban haired girl and raced off down the street, shifter speed haveing him reach Cordelia Chase, not that he knew that. he grabed Jojo the dog faced boy, and threw him back and into a car easily. and turned toward the female. "Are you okay?" she stared at him then the next thing he knew she was hugging him hard, nearly strangleing him in the process. for a human she was damn strong. "Ohh thank you thank you thank you, I'll never call you dofus again Xander.." and that struck home the fact he was in someone elses body, which did not sit well with Micah. "Umm.. okay miss.." he said carefully withdrawing her arms from around him.

He saw that the other's had come back for him and shrugged. noticeing that jojo the dog faced boy was no longer there,  
and had probably run off after slamning into the car. shrugging he gave them a sheepish grin. which was made a bit intimidateing what with the kitty cat fangs he currently had. he'd of shifted back but then he'd be tired for the rest of the night, and possible be unable to shift back, what with this form not being his.


	14. Chapter 14: and the halloween Moon

Riddick's Son

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fanfiction by

Riddick's Past...

...Xander's Future

Chapter Ten : ...and the halloween Moon

Part: B

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

Author Note: This story is deddicated to TTH's own aewnaur for her wonderfull story which in turn spawned this little Plot bunny. The Chronicles of Riddick: The Underverse Again Comments, Reviews and hint's or idea's on what should happen WOULD be helpfull or the plot bunny dies.  
'shows image of the nearly starved bunny in it's corner of her mind' so HELP..

(a short peice but fear not it's not over, just thought I'd leave you with yet another teaser)

Responses:

vampirenav: thank you and here's yet another chapter.

Now, On with the show..

One moment he was with Anita at one of Jean-claude's little 'partys' with the Vampire Council, the next thing he knew he was here and in beast man form, ear's twitching he flicked his head around at the screams, scent of blood and the.. thing infront of him. "What the hell is going on?" okay even HE could be forgiven his temper. 'Magic it has to be, I just hope anita can revurse it or find me before something bad happens. she must be going out of her mind what with me dissapearing on her. when the tall, NONE human male didn't respond he glanced around as a female voice called to someone named 'Xander'. then she was infront of him. "Xander, ohh my god Im a ghost and and everythings all wiggy.." he stoped her with a base growel as he spoke.  
"Who is this Xander.. My names Micah.." the girls eyes went large and he almost laughed.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Willow had knowen Xander was into the anita blake books, and hey they where good but to dress as one of her men?  
"Um..I..oh..Im w..willow.." She stutterd out uncertiantly, green eye's firmly on her freind who was all.. furry.  
"a..a..and I..I..I don't kn..k..know what's going on b..but w..w.we s..s.s.eem to b..b.b.be turning into our costumes,  
I..i..i dressed as a ghost.." he interrupted with amusement tingeing his voice. "A Ghost of what?"

a chuckle from the man who was supposedly Xanders visiting cousin chuckled, a deep almost growling noise. that caused both of them to jump. willow could SWEAR he wasn't human. she just couldn't figure out WHAT He was.  
"That would be begging the question.." even the mans voice was grumblie.  
and his voice was heavily accented.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Micah stared at the man, and when he looked into his eyes, hidden behind goggles that did nothing to stop his sight from meeting the silver gray of the bald man, something in them spoke of death and a restrained voilence. makeing him instinctively bare his throat..

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Riddick blinked and leaned forward, ignoreing the insubstatial girl's help he bit the males throat hard enough to bruise through fur and pulled back, not even blinking as he pulled the male in against his side. decideing this night was just going to be one of those times. he let a base growel rumble up through his chest then a females scream set the ghost girl twittering again. something about 'buffy' and 'oh my gosh' over and over.. finally giveing in to her insistant mutterings he fallowed her through the streets, and had to restrain from killing things that raced at them but they found a brown haired female with green eyes, screaming about monsters.. and stareing at a car. 'someone really needs to give her a reality check..' he thought in irritation, claiming some words from a few of the vids he'd watched over the month's.

the girl screamed something about harlot, pointing at Willow and with irritation, not only because of the night but because the girls voice was beyond irritateing, he reached out and pressed pressure points to knock the brown haired female out.  
"and this is supposed to be your..savior?" Riddick heard the now felined version of 'Xander' say.  
and watched the red head twitter on about 'ohh my gosh ohh my gosh..' and wanted to hit her again but restrained himself.  
after all at the moment she was insubstantial.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Micah watched as the bald haired..male fallowed the ghost towards some place that was supposed to be safe. when looking down an alley he saw a girl in a cat suit trying to outrace a ..dog it looked like heading in the same general diraction they where. "Be right back.." he decided he'd helpt the aurban haired girl and raced off down the street, shifter speed haveing him reach Cordelia Chase, not that he knew that. he grabed Jojo the dog faced boy, and threw him back and into a car easily. and turned toward the female. "Are you okay?" she stared at him then the next thing he knew she was hugging him hard, nearly strangleing him in the process. for a human she was damn strong. "Ohh thank you thank you thank you, I'll never call you dofus again Xander.." and that struck home the fact he was in someone elses body, which did not sit well with Micah. "Umm.. okay miss.." he said carefully withdrawing her arms from around him.

He saw that the other's had come back for him and shrugged. noticeing that jojo the dog faced boy was no longer there,  
and had probably run off after slamning into the car. shrugging he gave them a sheepish grin. which was made a bit intimidateing what with the kitty cat fangs he currently had. he'd of shifted back but then he'd be tired for the rest of the night, and possible be unable to shift back, what with this form not being his.

"This seems to be.." the women interrupted. "Cordilea Chase.." she said squarly to Riddick and the look in her eye's made him slightly leary to be near her. that was a look he'd seen in Anita's gaze when she'd finally let all the way go. 


	15. Chapter 15: And I didn't change back WHY

Riddick's Son

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fanfiction by

Riddick's Past...

...Xander's Future

Chapter Ten : ...and the halloween Moon..

... And I didn't change back WHY?

Part: C

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

Author Note:

(a short peice but fear not it's not over, just thought I'd leave you with yet another teaser)

Warnings: swearing.

Responses:

vampirenav: thank you and here's yet another chapter.

vampirenav: Your wish is, well my humbly slow command.

Now, On with the show..

He saw that the other's had come back for him and shrugged. noticeing that jojo the dog faced boy was no longer there,  
and had probably run off after slamning into the car. shrugging he gave them a sheepish grin. which was made a bit intimidateing what with the kitty cat fangs he currently had. he'd of shifted back but then he'd be tired for the rest of the night, and possible be unable to shift back, what with this form not being his.

"This seems to be.." the women interrupted. "Cordilea Chase.." she said squarly to Riddick and the look in her eye's made him slightly leary to be near her. that was a look he'd seen in Anita's gaze when she'd finally let all the way go.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

When they'd finally figured out what was going on Riddick had fallowed Micah as the feline male headed out, after the witch had left, what Riddick could of delt without was haveing the whineing brown haired Bitch that was with them.  
but when life gave you lemonades, you cut those things up and fed them to hell hounds. as they walked through the street,  
most of the supernaturels for the one night shied away from them. what with the shifter giveing off a lot of repressed energy they knew damn well not to fuck with the group of three. that and the fact Riddick felt.  
well bad assed would be the best assesment.

as they walked towards the building with the large sign proclameing 'Ethan's' Riddick snorted. it never seemed to change.  
no matter what time there where those who just HAD to cause choas. "Choas mage.." he mumbled in irritation. those where always the worst. sure if they profited so much the better, if not, well it was no skin off their nose they'd just move to the next planet, the next neighborhood, town, city, state.  
everything changed and yet still, there where people he could kick the shit out of.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Micah snorted. hearing the term the other used. "Joy.. magic.. fun not." they both went silent and steped into the room Buffy or rather 'Lady' Elizabeth, back with Riddick as he was almost as fast as a shifter. they heard someone moveing around in the back room and moved toward said room steping into the room the man said. "Well well if it isn't Ripper"  
when he turned to face them the cocky smirk on his lips died seeing it wasn't the person they ment.

Micah grinned as he let some of the anger he always kept in tight control slip out. not even anita knew about this part of him. "I am quite displeased to find myself here, and the fact it was YOUR magic that dragged me away from loved ones at a very DEADLY moment, means I would VERY much like to rearange your face. so ethir you tell us how to end the spell.. or I start getting inventive. and beleave me I know inventive.."

The man stared at them and laughed. "Right..I doubt there's anything you could dish out I couldn't take..fur face"  
and for the next half hour he showed him exactly what he could do.. when he finally learned how to break the spell he snapped the mans neck and then shatterd the baust of janus.(Janas.)

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Riddick watched as both 'Elizabeth' and Xander shook their heads as if to clear them, Xander frowning at the.. fur that was still there.  
and Elizabelth stareing at Ethan's body. just then they all turned toward the door as Giles came stalking in,  
rage clear on his face. rage whiped away as he saw what had been done to ethan and the blood still coating Xander's fingers.

Xander's voice caught Riddick's attention as the boy looked as pale as a ghost. "I think Im gonna be sick.." and the kid twisted away from the scene and promptly lost whatever had been in his stomach. tail flicking back and forth in distress.  
Riddick stood by him protectively until the kid straightend. "You alright Kiddo"  
He got a shakie Nod as the boy straightend his back.

eye's glinting with a hard core he was sure the other's never noticed.  
but then it took like to notice like. and even though 'Buffy' thought her self 'better' then xander because she had instincts and strength and super healing, didn't mean she was better. no better was Xander going out night after night to kill the monsters that fed on his town, without all the extra's the blond and even the witch had.

"Yeah Im fine. Just.. not used to the bad guy dieing because of me.." slowly the boy's fur sank into his body and he collapsed to one knee before stubbornly shoveing himself to his feet even though he now looked even more shakie.  
Riddick pulled his coat off and wrapped it around his shoulders. hideing his..er.. modesty.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

The Next Morning:

The next morning Xander actually Contemplated skipping school. it wasn't like his parents would notice after all,  
by the time they did, they'd be so drunk they wouldn't care. he'd just be a body to go and grab them more beer when they ran out. sometimes he wonderd why he dealt with them, but he'd start hunting the vamps again. they always had money on them. he just had to figure a way to seperate the money from the vampires body before he dusted it.

sighing he gave in, he knew if he didn't go to school, the scoobies would come THERE to figure out what the hell happend.  
and the scary thing was, he rememberd. so he got up, and dressed. and not in his normal clothes, some part of him couldn't even TOUCH the shirts he normal wore.  
he wore a pair of black pants, and a black shirt. and noticed he was..shorter.

some how he knew, knew he was Micah's size. which was probably a bad thing.  
or not, it sure took some adjusting of his clothes that was for sure.  
5'3" in height. definetly shorter. Sighing he slipped out of the basement through the other entrance and headed to school.  
curseing his luck, which seemed to be sucky. and he could feel his.. animal deep inside, sleeping momentairly but he somehow knew it would wake easily to his call. 


	16. Chapter 16: And I didn't change back WHY

Riddick's Son

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fanfiction by

Riddick's Past...

...Xander's Future

Chapter Ten : ...and the halloween Moon..

... And I didn't change back WHY?

Part: E

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

Author Note:

(a short peice but fear not it's not over, just thought I'd leave you with yet another teaser)

Warnings: swearing.

Responses:

graypheonix: Thank you very much. and I figured some other physical apperance changes would be called for. lol.

angelkitty77 : thanks to Angel for the question of weather Xan's eye's stay kitty cat green or go back to normal.  
I honestly hadn't even thought of it.

Now, On with the show..

some how he knew, knew he was Micah's size. which was probably a bad thing.  
or not, it sure took some adjusting of his clothes that was for sure.  
5'3" in height. definetly shorter. Sighing he slipped out of the basement through the other entrance and headed to school.  
curseing his luck, which seemed to be sucky. and he could feel his.. animal deep inside, sleeping momentairly but he somehow knew it would wake easily to his call.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Giles glanced up as Xander came in and raised an eyebrow. "I was sure your shadow from last night would be with you"  
the response he got was not what he expected. "He is, he's been fallowing me since I Left the house"  
the boy didn't seem to mind, hell seemed reassured by it. and Giles tiped his head.  
"Is your.. cousin often this protective of those he's related to?"

he got no response for a moment then. "No Just those he seems to think might lead him to more demons to kill.  
he REALLY likes killing demons. think it has something to do with anger managment issues"  
the joke fell flat but if xander wasn't jokeing he was sure the girls would of paniced, if they'd been there.  
the boy had, like normal, made it there before buffy or willow.

that's when he noticed the eye's and blinked, blinked again and then. "What the hell happend to your eye's xander"  
He saw the boy shift uncertiantly as if not sure how to respond and then.  
"Micah was forced to stay in 'Kitty' form for to long, some of the..animal bleed over to the human half. His eye's remained Feline." Giles hadn't knowen that was possible and said so.

"But that's here Giles, in Micah's world shapeshifter's didn't just shift on nights of the full moon. yes on those night's they HAD to shift but they could shift at other times as well. in times of great stress their beast is able to 'slip'  
lose, and cause a lot of damage. Micah had very good control of his beast, it's what made him Nimir-Raj of both the Blooddrinkers Pard. Micah Callahan arrived in St. Louis as the Nimir-Raj of the Maneater Clan. Merging his pard with Anita's pard, the Blooddrinkers Pard,1 they rule as Nimir-Raj (King) and Nimir-Ra (Queen). Micah is coordinator of the Lycanthrope Coalition, and is also Anita's live-in lover and closest companion."

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander saw the other's confusion and sighed. Micah had come with a lot of bagage, and a lot of nightmares. but then what where a few more nightmares? nothing off the skin of his nose. "Never mind Giles just suffice it to say the new chartreuse yellow/green eyes are here to stay." Giles pulled a apir of sunglasses from his brest pocket and slipped them on as he heard buffy and willow comeing towards them. 'huh, the buffster smells like a hunter. what animal I Can't pin point.  
but I sure as hell wouldn't want to tangle with her.' shakeing such thought's from his head he settled down and watched as they entered the library.

Thanks to Micah's memory's, and as long as he didn't fight the memories, Xander was able to move and act normal. though,  
like this morning, it was a little iffy.  
"Hey guy's.." Buffy's chirpy voice made him want to strangle her. but he kept the impulse just that. and impulse. then willow's voice fallowed suit. "Xander, what's got you up and in here so early.." never mind he'd been arriveing earlyer then them for weeks, no scratch that month's now.

it was the only way he got information, and the only way they couldn't hold meating's without him.  
that had started a couple day's back. he figured they'd just forgotten, that was all.  
you know, not like they where trying to gentle push him to the sidelines.  
he still stubbornly clung to that hope.

He paused as he caught a scent Micah was all to knowen to. vampire. "Deadboy, come on out from the shadow's. no direct sunlight here to fry your sorry ass.." he said with contempt.  
Okay he didn't like the man originally because he'd stolen buffy, not that he'd had much of a chance to begian with,  
but when he found out he was a vampire, at a hundred or two hundred something to her 15 -18 year's of age. well that just iced the cake. he was OLDER then her was hitting on an eighteen year old GIRL. he should of damn well knowen better.

Add in the fact he KNEW about the Gypsie curse, well, let's just say Xander was not a happy scooby that he was back.  
the man should of knowen better.  
he should of left the moment he was sane instead of dragging buffy right back into the romantic tortured star crossed lover's triangle. 'Hey at least Jean-claude GAVE anita the chance to be with Richard. Captian forehead there isn't even giveing her a chance to look around for a possible boyfreind. not with all the hanging around he does.'

but no one listend to him, no it was just 'Xander being jelouse'. ha.  
shakeing his head he shifted so he could watch as the Vampire stepped from the shadow's by some of the books, and threw a hastie look at Buffy that was all 'longing and loveing and pained.' Ha, it was probably just a show.  
then the vampire looked at him and frowned as if not quite sure what he was. of course that's when he stated the obvious.  
"Your not human.." there was confusion. "Well Gee YEAH THINK.." he snapped back.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Riddick hid in the stacks and smirked as the boy called out the .. half dead thing. 'I still think he's one of the starts to the holy half dead..maybe not the finished product but a start..' he thought in irritation. and he knew the boy knew he was there. he'd seen how he relaxed as soon as Riddick had moved to a clear vantage point.

and that pleased him, quite a bit.  
not that one could tell it by his face, or his 'showen' emotion's. he'd learned a long time ago to hide every speck of emotion he felt. but he was relearning how to, around the boy.  
last night the kid hadn't been able to sleep and had, almost shyly, offerd him half the bed, saying something about needing the company. he hadn't even given him a chance to rethink his offer but slide right into bed with him.

his mind snapped to the present as the blonde, the .. unnaturel fighter stoped suddenly, studying xander.  
"How'd you know he was there Xan." her voice was..gaurded.. heading towards Hostile.  
Riddick tensed set to lunge forward if she attacked the boy. but paused as he saw the boy shift his weight as well. "Smelled him comeing buff..and I wouldn't advice attacking me. I don't know my own strength and I might end up hurting you." 


	17. Chapter 17: Changes, and Group Dynamic

Riddick's Son

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fanfiction by

Riddick's Past...

...Xander's Future

Chapter Eleven : Changes, and Group Dynamic

Part: A

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writeing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpfull hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

Author Note:

Warnings: swearing.

Responses:

angelkitty77 : Ohh god Im glad I have readers like you.. lol.

graypheonix: Umm..I actually don't know what your talking about but if I can fix it I'll try. XD

Now, On with the show..

Riddick hid in the stacks and smirked as the boy called out the .. half dead thing. 'I still think he's one of the starts to the holy half dead..maybe not the finished product but a start..' he thought in irritation. and he knew the boy knew he was there. he'd seen how he relaxed as soon as Riddick had moved to a clear vantage point.

and that pleased him, quite a bit.  
not that one could tell it by his face, or his 'showen' emotion's. he'd learned a long time ago to hide every speck of emotion he felt. but he was relearning how to, around the boy.  
last night the kid hadn't been able to sleep and had, almost shyly, offerd him half the bed, saying something about needing the company. he hadn't even given him a chance to rethink his offer but slide right into bed with him.

his mind snapped to the present as the blonde, the .. unnaturel fighter stoped suddenly, studying xander.  
"How'd you know he was there Xan." her voice was..gaurded.. heading towards Hostile.  
Riddick tensed set to lunge forward if she attacked the boy. but paused as he saw the boy shift his weight as well. "Smelled him comeing buff..and I wouldn't advice attacking me. I don't know my own strength and I might end up hurting you."

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander saw Buffy tense and glare at him then. "As if you could hurt me. I think not Xander did you get hit on the head beside's becomeing some hairy beast man, or are you just deludeing yourself"  
Xander's temper flared and he snarled, low in his throat, a sound no human voice could make as he surged to his feet.  
he did NOT have Micah's calm. no way, no hell.

"Just because I am NOT some Magically BUFFED up FEMALE does not mean you can talk down to me as if I am inferrer to you Buffy Anne Summers.." he snarled, fighting to keep control of his beast as he glared at her.  
Buffy dropped into a fighting stance. "Who are you and what the hell did you do with my Xander shaped freind"  
Gile's cough had Xander flick a half look at him as buffy used the distraction to try and punch him hard, he caught her wrist without thinking, twisted and flung her hard across the room.

Angels, "No Buffy that IS xander.." a little to late as she slamned into a set of book shelves. the shelves collapseing under her impact and not only did she hit the floor but had a bunch of books droped on her.  
Willow yelped and raced to the blonde's side but buffy shrugged her hands off as she surged to her feet, then angel was there grasping her shoulder's.

"No Buff, THAT'S xander.. his scent's the same. diffrent but the same.. you can't harm him"  
Xander just stood waiting, head tipped to the side as he considerd what to say. "Well, yet another one for attack first,  
think never." he'd gotten tired of her 'Me Slayer, You Human' bullshit a long time ago.

Giles coughed and then. "I see you kept more then just this.. Micah Callahan's eye's"  
Xander wanted to strangle him. "I said I kept more but before we'd finished Buffy and dead boy showed up. I kept his beast.  
or well, My beast now. and that now puts me in 'Not leathel to humans unless I lose control' or 'Not dangerus PERIOD because I WON'T lose control' catagory's. but Buffy there doesn't seem to learn from mistakes. she's lucky I didn't break her damn fool neck when she lunged at me."

Buffy's laughter caught his attention. "As if you could. Your Xander, Your NORMAL.. and Im forever saveing your ass from some monster biteing it." her words where spitefull, and he could, one part of him understand, her pride was hurt.  
here he, xander, the normal one, had just sent her flying. but it only pissed him off more.  
her and her damn HIGH HORSE.

"Watch it buffy, Or I just might teach you the lesson you desperately need to learn." he said calmly. "Just because you've survived the master,but you keep forgetting, I SAVED your damn fool ass. instead of takeing EVERYONE with you when the prophacy proclaimed you would die ALONE at the master's hands, what do you do you go hareing off. and I ment what I said buffy, if anything happens to willow because of you. I WILL kill you."

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Riddick glared at the blonde as she shifted slightly, then dropped down from where he was hideing and laded with a thud.  
"I wouldn't advise that lady, you touch him and I will break BOTH your arms.." he growled, and his growel was right for his kind. he saw that the boy didn't even flinch from stareing the blond down. 'Good, maybe he won't need as much work as I thought..'

"and as for you.." he glared at the girl. "Any demon worth it's salt could sneak up on you at ANY time with the way you go STOMPING through the damn Cemetary as if nothing out there could harm you. there is ALWAYS something bigger and BADDER out there then you." he snapped. of course that's when xander relized he spoke in english.

"HEY..your talking..in english when did you start doing that. " Riddick chuckled as he responded. "Since a couple of day's before halloween." The boy frowned, then glared at him. "Would of been nice of you to tell me that.." just then the blonde moved in a fast attack but the boy dodged it seemingly without thinking about it. "I spent a LOT of time talking so carefully because I thought you couldn't understand me.."

the old man, Giles if he rememberd correctly, tried to talk sense into his blond haired warrior and Riddick didn't see a reason to step in .. just yet.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander watched as Buffy shrugged out of Angels restraining hold and stalked toward him, and smirked. much as he had seen Riddick do from time to time. "Want some, come and get it bitch. Im done playing with kiddie gloves.." he said.  
then decided to really stick it to her. "What, pissed because Im not panting after you any more? sorry I've seen a women with real power, and she's not nearly as bull headed as you. ohh wait yes she is.. must be a female trait. over emotional.  
is that what it is Buffster, that time of month?" her cry of rage and attack didn't surprise him as he twisted, punched her in the ribs hard and then kicked her away from him Viciously.

"Ahh yes, that's right, your buffy, the slayer, one girl in all the world aren't you.." he said, considering. "I wonder how long you would of lived if not for me and Willow. hell even GILES is better then you.." she tried to kick his legs out from under him, Xander jumped up twisted and kicked her square in the chest. "Your special, so we should all bow down to you." 


	18. Chapter 18: Changes, and Group Dynamic

Riddick's Son

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/

Pitch Black (Chronicle's of Riddick)

Fan fiction by

Riddick's Past...

...Xander's Future

Chapter Eleven : Changes, and Group Dynamic

Part: B

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine, I don't have a Proof reader yet or someone to help

me with that aspect of the writing process so a thousand apologies for the messed up spelling.

all Comments, Reviews, and helpful hint's or idea's on what should happen next welcome.

Author Note:

Warnings: swearing.

Responses:

angelkitty77: Good to be back.

vampirenav: Thank you.

HaLLoWeeNDoLL: Think I liked that chapter to.

Now, On with the show..

Xander watched as Buffy shrugged out of Angels restraining hold and stalked toward him, and smirked. much as he had seen Riddick do from time to time. "Want some, come and get it bitch. I'm done playing with kiddie gloves.." he said.  
then decided to really stick it to her. "What, pissed because I'm not panting after you any more? sorry I've seen a women with real power, and she's not nearly as bull headed as you. oh wait yes she is.. must be a female trait. over emotional.  
is that what it is Buffster, that time of month?" her cry of rage and attack didn't surprise him as he twisted, punched her in the ribs hard and then kicked her away from him Viciously.

"Ah yes, that's right, your Buffy, the slayer, one girl in all the world aren't you.." he said, considering. "I wonder how long you would of lived if not for me and Willow. hell even GILES is better then you.." she tried to kick his legs out from under him, Xander jumped up twisted and kicked her square in the chest. "Your special, so we should all bow down to you."

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander's voice was Vicious as Giles listened to the boy speak with venom.  
Pure disgust lining the words as he spoke. 'Well she did ask for it.' he felt no sympathy for the blond haired slayer before him. She kept pushing her friends away but when she needed them. And then oh it was they where a team. It was about time she was shown the error of her ways.

After all, you could only push someone so far before they snapped. And Xander and willow had taken even LONGER to snap then most would of.  
And yes, some dark part of him found great joy in the blond slayer getting her ass handed to her on a silver platter.

He winced as Xander kicked her hard in the ribs, then kicked her again. Noticing that the man, Riddick, was more restless as if something was tickling the back of his mind.

XHXHXHXHXH

As Riddick watched the boy fight he wondered what his own son would have been like if taught. Then spoke to Xander. ⌠Enough, I need your help.■ the boy stopped immediately, ignoring the slayer as she tried to land hits on him. As if she was no more important then a fly.

⌠What do you need help with big guy?■ Riddick considered then. ⌠Finding my son.■ he had been there for a few months, learning the language, and how the.  
humans interacted with each other. And hadn't caught his son's scent since coming through the door.

XHXHXHXHXH

Xander considered what the other had just said. ⌠Your Son?■ that was a shocker. He hadn't known the other had had a kid.  
Which would mean he was.. 'ohh my god I..have the hots for a married man.' his stomach rolled at the thought. Well it could be worse, it could be a childhood dream becoming a nightmare. He could be the guy's son. Which would just compound shit a whole lot more.

⌠well how many years ago was he sent here?■ Riddick seemed to consider.  
⌠Twenty five years my time. But I do not know what time he landed here.■ it wouldn't be past the elementals to of sent him back before his son showed up.  
And him being Riddick he even had a suspicion that it could be years after his son was sent to this.. planet for his own protection.

Xander blinked, blinked again then grabbed a chair and sat down. Buffy had, finally, stopped trying to rip his throat out. Not that she'd come close at all.  
But still. ⌠So.. what was his name?■ they could look through the papers at city hall for the boy. And hopefully find him. Some part of him felt pain at the thought, because what if then Riddick went back to his own time and left Xander behind?  
Xander wasn't aware that Riddick would rather cut off his own arms then leave the boy behind.  
Not that one could tell that the big man felt that deeply for The dark haired youth. But still.

XHXHXHXHXH

Riddick felt Xander's pain and moved to the youth's side, touching his shoulder.  
⌠I will not leave you behind, if I must I will simply stay here, in this time and age. You are my other half nothing could change that.■ he whispered softly to the boy. Lips brushing Xander's ear. Hell he even felt the boy shudder at the breath on said ear.

XHXHXHXHXH

Xander looked up into silver eyes and touched Riddick's cheek. ⌠I'm glad they sent you back.■ he said softly.  
Back to his time, his world. Glad the other was there period.  
⌠and I'll help you find your son. Who ever he may be.■

Just then Spike walked into the room and froze, frowning as if he was remembering something but not as he studied them. ⌠Oy whelp, who's the baddie..■ Xander tensed and cursed. Remembering that 'Spike' also known as 'William the bloody' was supposed to move in with him. Against his wishes but damn it.  
He didn't want the bleached wonder living with him. Putting HIS life in danger. And hell, Riddick's as well. 


End file.
